Magic in Me
by ForsythiaKim
Summary: Choi Seungcheol, seorang pesulap handal memutuskan untuk pensiun dari dunia hiburan dan memutuskan untuk membangun keluarga bersama asistennya, Yoon Jeonghan, seorang detektif wanita yang sangat berbakat. Hal ini menimbulkan protes keras dari klub sulap 'Black Executive'. Ya, keluarganya terancam. SVT-Pledis GS SeungHan on focus
1. Chapter 1- The First of All

**THE FIRST OF ALL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SeungHan/Meanie/SoonSeok/Verkwan/HoonSoo/JunHao/Dino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS in Your Area| Don't like Don't read**

 **.**

 **Seventeen Fanfic**

 _Seungcheol, 23 Y.O_

Mata itu menatap tajam ke arah penonton. Si pemilik mata hanya bisa terdiam dan terus berkonsentrasi dan menatap sapu tangan merah di hadapannya. Sapu tangan yang lebih setia dari teman manapun. Cahaya panggung membuat sapu tangan itu tampak mengkilat dan membuat semua orang terpana. Lalu, pria itu mengibaskan sapu tangannya. Ajaib! Tiba- tiba keluarlah puluhan bahkan hampir ratusan kupu- kupu warna- warni diikuti oleh riuh tepukan penonton.

" _Bravo!_ Sekali lagi tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Choi Seungcheol dari 'Black Executive' Team!" Suara MC semakin membuat pertunjukan semakin memuncak. Seungcheol membungkuk mengakhiri pertunjukannya hingga tirai menutup. Ia masih mendengar sisa tepukan tangan penonton sebelum MC memandu acara selanjutnya.

Setelah memastikan tirai benar- benar tertutup, Seungcheol berjalan meninggalkan panggung menuju ruang persiapan. Ia melemaskan lehernya yang kaku karena jujur saja, pertunjukan tadi cukup melelahkan walau ia telah mempelajari trik mengeluarkan lusinan kupu- kupu.

"Wah, kau cukup hebat Choi muda!" Lagi- lagi Seungcheol mendapat apresiasi. Kali ini bukan dari penonton, melainkan seorang bos besar bernama Choi Siwon. Walaupun sama- sama bermarga Choi, kedua orang itu tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali. Umm, sebenarnya mereka masih satu keluarga jauh. Kakek Choi Siwon adalah adik dari buyut Seungcheol. Pria mapan kaya raya itu memandang Seungcheol bangga. "Aku harap kau tetap bertahan di klub ini. Aku akan jamin klub ini akan membesarkan namamu seperti nama ayahmu,"

Seungcheol menatap Siwon yang berbangga dengan seringai 'manis'-nya. "Terima kasih, Paman atas segala sanjungannya." Kemudian ia meninggalkan Siwon dengan kesan tak peduli.

Bagaimana tidak? Dari hatinya yang paling dalam, ia tak ingin bermain sulap dan bergabung dalam klub ini. Selain alasan kuliah, ia seberanya terpaksa karena paksaan takdir. Ayahnya, Choi Minho, meninggal dunia saat sedang berada di puncak popularitasnya. Minho meninggal karena kecelakaan saat melakukan aksinya menjatuhkan diri ke dalam bak berisi es. Seungcheol masih ingat betul peristiwa itu, saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Ia bersama ibunya, Choi Taemin, melihat langsung kejadian itu.

Dari sanalah ia tahu bahwa menjadi anggota Black Executive team sama halnya dengan menggadaikan nama keluarga. Black Ex, begitu orang menyebutnya, memang menaungi pesulap- pesulap handal. Namun, Black Ex tak memberika kesempatan sedikitpun anggotanya untuk bernafas. Taemin tak memperbolehkan Seungcheol untuk terjun ke dunia sulap. Akan tetapi, kenyataannya berbeda. Ternyata, Minho pernah menandatangani surat perjanjian wajib yang berisi jaminan bahwa jika ia mati dalam aksinya, maka ia akan digantikan oleh anggota keluarganya. Seungcheol kecil tentu tak ingin mengorbankan ibunya yang sedang berduka. Ia memilih untuk menyisihkan sebagian waktunya untuk Black Ex walau sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin mematuhi Taemin.

Choi Siwon, ia adalah seorang konglomerat yang memegang penuh kekuasaan Black Ex. Black Ex adalah mesin uang baginya. Namun, di balik semua itu, Siwon selalu memperhatikan nasib pesulap sebagai anak buahnya. Bisa dibilang, ia adalah mafia kelas tinggi. Setiap pesulap, disediakan asisten yang siap memenuhi kebutuhan para pesulap. Bahkan asisten itu selain dilatih untuk membantu rangkaian pertunjukan, mereka juga diajari bertarung dan menjelma menjadi penjahat eksekutif. Semua itu dilakukan agar para pesulap tidak kabur dan lepas dari pengawasan Black Ex.

Seungcheol belum membutuhkan itu semua. Ia bukanlah seorang pesulap yang membutuhkan alat besar seperti pesulap beraliran ilusionis. Ia cenderung mengarah pada _close up magic, cardician,_ dan sulap angka. Ia yakin bisa menyiapkan alat- alatnya sendiri.

Saat ia tengah menuju ruangannya untuk berkemas pulang, tiba- tiba seoang wanita berambut pendek dan menggunakan celana dan blazer warna hitam serta kemeja putih datang mendekatinya. Seungcheol menatap wanita cantik, tinggi, dan langsing itu. Ia melihat pin emas bergambar naga berhias kristal hitam. Pasti ia dari jajaran asisten atau pengawal atau... sejenisnya karena Seungcheol bingung menyebutnya apa. Namun, sejauh ini, ia tak pernah melihat asisten itu. Lagipula, sudah berapa kali ia memohon pada Seungcheol agar tak didampingi asisten. "Anda Choi Seungcheol?" tanya wanita itu lewat bibirnya yang bergincu merah. Seungcheol mengangguk bingung. "Saya Yoon Jeonghan, mulai detik ini saya diperintahkan oleh Tuan Siwon untuk menjadi asisten anda."

Sudah Seungcheol duga. Pria itu tak ingin memberi celah padanya untuk kabur dari Black Ex. Ia mengira Siwon adalah seorang mentalis yang mampu membaca pikirannya. Tapi kenyataannya Siwon tak memiliki kemampuan sulap apapun. "Aku tak mau memiliki asisten," tukan Seungcheol sambil meraih tasnya. "Terlebih lagi seorang wanita. Seharusnya aku yang melindungimu, bukan kau,"

"Tapi ini perintah, Seungcheol- _ssi,"_ bantah Jeonghan.

Seungcheol semakin merasa kesal. Sebegitu khawatirnyakah Choi Siwon kepadanya? Ia keluar ruangan membawa tasnya dan segera keluar ruangan dan melangkah cepat. Antara takut, penasaran, dan sebal. Ketiganya campur aduk dalam hati Seungcheol dan membuat langkahnya bertambah lebar. Sunggu, ia semakin tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Jeonghan.

DRRRRTTT...DRRRRTTT

 _Choi Siwon is Calling_

Seungcheol menatap malas layar ponselnya. " _Yeobseoyo,"_

 _"Aku sengaja mengirimkan Jeonghan padamu. Mau tidak mau, kau kini sudah menjadi pesulap besar dan akan membutuhkan penjagaan ketat darinya,"_ ujar Siwon. _"Namanya Yoon Jeonghan, usianya 22 tahun. Ia adalah asisten termuda yang pernah kurekrut. Ia memiliki IQ 200 dan ia lulus SMA pada usia 16 tahun. Ia menghabiskan kuliahnya di jurusan kriminologi dan sekolah detektif serta mendapat gelar bersamaan dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun pada usia 19 tahun. Selama 3 tahun, ia mengikuti pendidikan sebagai agen rahasia. Oh,ya! Dia juga peraih emas pada kejuaraan Taekwondo dan baru- baru ini ia mendapat sabuk tertinggi Judo. Ia pernah menyelesaikan 10 kasus pembunuhan, 7 kasus perampokan, dan membongkar 16 kasus narkoba. Tapi jangan salah, di balik kecantikannya, ia juga jagal yang ulung. Ia pernah membunuh 8 orang yang menjadi pelaku perampokan dalam penyelidikannya. Jadi berhati- hatilah,"_

Seungcheol begidik ngeri. Sebelum ia menjawab, Siwon telah terlebih dulu mematikan teleponnya. Benar- benar wanita setengah pria. Seungcheol jadi sangat takut pada Jeonghan. Padahal, wanita itu tampak sangat polos di hadapannya bahkan tampak cenderung lemah karena badannya yang kurus dan pipinya yang tirus. Seungcheol menepis pikirannya. Siwon adalah orang yang cukup licik. Bisa saja ia mengarang cerita tentang Jeonghan agar ia menyetujui keberadaan Jeonghan sebagai asistennya.

Selama perjalanan pulang, ia membayangkan kata- kata Siwon. Andaikan itu benar, Jeonghan pasti memilki watak yang mengerikan di balik senyum manisnya. Ya, Siwon memang sangat licik karena menyewa Jeonghan untuknya. Itu artinya selama Jeonghan belum mati, gadis itu akan terus menempel padanya. Kebebasannya terenggut seketika. Ia juga tak bisa lari dan berbohong karena pengalaman Jeonghan sebagai detektif mungkin sangat membantunya. Tunggu! Mengapa Jeonghan memilih untuk menjadi detektif? Padahal bisa saja ia menjadi seorang polisi intelejen. Mengapa ia menerima tawaran Siwon sebagai asisten para talent pesulap 'peliharaannya'?

Setelah melewati setapak pikirannya dan meninggalkan beberapa halte, bus yang dinaiki Seungcheol berhenti di salah satu halte dekat rumahnya. Menjadi terkenal membuatnya muak. Ia lebih memilih hidup layaknya orang normal walau setiap langkahnya selalu dihantui pandangan orang- orang yang mengenalnya sebagai pekerja hiburan. Tak jarang mereka meminta Seungcheol membongkar rahasia sulapnya. Namun, membongkar rahasia sulap sama halnya dengan bunuh diri dan membunuh ibunya, Choi Taemin.

Langkah Seungcheol terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah warna hitam dengan kaca gelap. Di remang cahaya, warna metalik tersebut memantulkan cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan yang lembut. Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya dan memastikan mobil itu benar- benar tak pernah dikenalnya. Pikirannya mulai berserakan, terlebih lagi mobil itu berhenti di depan rumah. Langkahnya semakin mengendap- endap. Seungcheol memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di balik semak- semak.

Jeonghan. Ia melihat Jeonghan keluar dari mobil itu dan menekan bel yang terpasang di pagarnya. Beberapa kali ia melihat jam berwarna silver mirip milik Detective Conan. Ah, gayanya dingin seperti Sherlock saat beraksi. Tak lama kemudian, Nyonya Choi Taemin keluad dari rumah dengan wajah sumringah seolah- olah mereka berdua sudah saling kenal. Oh, lihat! Jeonghan membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih. Seungcheol semakin terheran- heran. Mungkinkan ibunya mengenal Jeonghan selama ini dan menyembunyikan semuanya dari Seungcheol? Otak Seungcheol rasanya tak lagi memiliki kapasitas untuk menelusurinya.

Seungcheol baru benar- benar masuk ke rumahnya setelah Jeonghan pergi. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan penasarannya ketika melihat sang ibu mendekor ruang tamu dengan mawar putih yang diberikan oleh Jeonghan. Tak ada wajah khawatir atau ketakutan. Bahkan, Seungcheol melihat ibunya itu berdendang kecil.

 _"Eomma,_ bunga dari siapa itu?"

Taemin terkejut. "Anakku sayang. Kau mengagetkan _Eomma,"_ omel Taemin. Lalu ibu yang masih tampak awet muda itu memutar bola matanya dan tersenyum seolah- olah ia habis bertemu seorang bidadari. "Kau jahat pada _Eomma,_ Seungie. Mengapa kau tak menceritakan pada _eomma_ kalau kau sudah punya pacar?"

 _Mwo? Pacar?_

 **Seungcheol POV**

 _Mwo?_

Apa- apaan ini? Pacar? Siapa pacar? Bahkan wanita yang dekat denganku hanya _eomma._

"Kau ini. Mentang- mentang sudah menjadi _magician_ terkenal, kau tidak pernah bercerita pada _eomma." Eomma_ bersungut- sungut lagi. Aku menjadi semakin bingung. "Dua hari kemarin kau tidak pulang karena kesibukanmu. Tiba- tiba Jeonghan datang dan bilang ingin menemani _eomma_ agar tidak sendirian di rumah. Awalnya _eomma_ terkejut karena setahu _eomma_ kau tidak pernah punya pacar selain Doyoon, mantan pacarmu waktu SMA. Dia bilang kalian baru saja berpacaran dan kau menyuruhnya untuk menemani _eomma._ Hmm...Manisnya,"

Aku semakin membelalakkan mataku. Jadi, Yoon Jeonghan mengaku- ngaku sebagai pacarku? Jeonghan juga menginap di rumahku? Aish! Mengapa jadi serumit ini? Apa maksudnya Jeonghan lancang seperti itu? Bahkan ia lebih dulu mengenal _eomma_ daripada aku. Mengaku sebagai pacar. Pasti ada tujuan tertentu di balik semua ini.

Baiklah, aku tak mau ambil pusing. Kuraih telpon genggamku dan menghubungi gadis kurus itu sembunyi- sembunyi setelah kuingat bahwa setelah berbicara lewat telepon tadi Paman Siwon memberikan nomornya padaku. Kututup pintu kamarku agar _eomma_ tak mendengarnya.

" _Halo, Yoon Jeongie di sini. Ada kasus yang bisa dibantu?"_

"Aku Choi Seungcheol," ujarku memblokir suaranya. Ia diam. "Apa maksudmu mengaku- ngaku sebagai pacarku, menginap di rumahku, dan mengambil hati _eomma?_ Kau pikir kau ini siapa? Aku bahkan baru saja bertemu dirimu tadi dan kau lihat sendiri, kan? Aku mengingkari keberadaanmu! Dari mana pula kau mendapatkan semua informasi tentang keluargaku? Apa tujuanmu, hah?"

Kudengar Jeonghan menghela nafasnya di telepon. _"Kau lupa siapa aku, Tuan Muda,"_ Sialan! Ia mulai sombong dengan profesinya. _"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang asisten. Tugas seorang asisten adalah melindungi tuannya termasuk keluarga tuannya. Aku tahu, kau setengah hati meninggalkan eomma-mu di rumah, kan? Berterimakasihlah padaku, Tuan,"_

Aku semakin panas mendengarnya. Aku memandang ke sekeliling ruanganku sambil mencoba memikirkan bagaimana hidupku bisa begitu rumit hanya karena keberadaan Yoon Jeonghan yang tiba- tiba. Aku takut jika gadis itu memasang kamera pengintai. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah terlalu jauh bertindak, aku akan menerimamu sebagai anak buahku," ujarku. Kudengar ia berseru kegirangan. Dasar wanita aneh, berkeperibadaian ganda. "Tapi aku kesal padamu karena kau mengaku sebagai pacarku."

Ia tertawa. _"Jika aku menyebut diriku sebagai asistenmu, Nyonya Choi akan semakin curiga dan ketakutan. Aku hanya ingin bertingkah wajar dan hangat bersama orang tua atasanku."_ Ia bercerita bahwa dengan menjadi anggota Black Ex, segala resiko bisa saja terjadi. Aku atau _eomma_ bisa saja diincar oleh para kompetitor dari klub sulap lain. Terlebih dengan ketenaranku. Semua orang bisa saja membunuhku atau keluargaku. Ingat, Choi Siwon adalah bos semi-mafia besar yang memiliki banyak musuh. Mereka tak akan segan mencabut semuanya hingga ke akar. _"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selama kau masih berada dalam jangkauanku, kau akan aman."_

Dia cerdas juga. "Berapa biaya yang harus kukeluarkan untuk membayarmu?"

 _"Tak perlu, Tuan!"_ tukasnya. " _Aku sudah dibayar oleh Choi Siwon-ssi. Kau cukup membayarku dengan pertolongan saat aku membutuhkanmu. Karena kini aku juga berdiri dalam posisi yang sulit. Terima kasih,"_

Posisi yang sulit? Maksudnya?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2- My Girl

****My Girl****

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SeungHan/Meanie/SoonSeok/Verkwan/HoonSoo/JunHao/Dino**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GS in Your Area| Don't like Don't read**

 **.**

 **Seventeen Fanfic**

"Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin. Ah, aku kagum dengan penampilanku malam hari ini. Tuxedo warna hitam tanpa ada celah sedikitpun untuk warna putih. Aku juga memberikan sedikit gel di rambut cokelat gelapku yang baru saja kuwarnai beberapa hari lalu. Wajahku bersih tanpa noda. Aku menghias telingaku pula dengan empiercing /emberbentuk persegi metalik di telinga bagian kiri. Ah hampir lupa. Aku harus mengoleskan pelembab bibir pula. Ya, bibirku memang mudah kering terlebih udara sedang tidak stabil dan aku harus terus beraksi di hadapan banyak orang. Aku menilai penampilanku malam hari ini jauh lebih sempurna.

"Seungcheol, pacarmu sudah menunggu di luar. Ah, _Eomma_ tidak percaya, dia cantik sekali malam hari ini,"

"Aku mengrenyitkan dahi. Oh, ya! _Eomma_ masih berpikir jika aku adalah pacarnya dan dia adalah pacarku. Cantik? Kupikir wanita bernama Yoon Jeonghan itu biasa saja. Dia setiap hari selalu mengikat rambutnya dengan ikatan ekor kuda dan selalu memakai setelan blazer wanita warna hitam khas anak buah mafia pada umumnya. Dia juga selalu berbekal _handsfree_ yang selalu bertengger manis di telinganya. Ia selalu memasang muka serius kecuali di hadapan _Eomma_ Apakah tabiat seorang asisten pesulap akan tetap seperti itu? Kupikir, kadang ia mengingkari takdirnya sebagai perempuan. Aduh, mengapa aku jadi memikirkannya.

"Ya, aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku menjadi semakin penasaran dengannya. Apa karena peristiwa itu?

Enam bulan lalu, ayahnya meninggal karena tertembak oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Sebagai bos yang baik, aku menghadiri pemakaman ayahnya. Dari sanalah aku tahu, ia terlahir bukan dari keluarga orang biasa dan aku baru mengerti dari mana gen briliannya didapat. Bagaimana tidak? Ayahnya, Tuan Yoon Baekho adalah seorang polisi militer yang sering menangani misi rahasia. Semacam badan intelejen. Aku pun ternyata tak asing dengan Yoon Baekho. Beliau sering menghadiri acara emtalkshow /emdi televisi tentang kriminal sebagai pembicara ahli. Lalu istrinya, Yoon Minki ternyata seseorang yang bergerak di bidang hukum dan juga merangkap menjadi dokter forensik. Ia juga sering ikut menyelidiki kasus bersama suaminya dan sangat tertarik dengan kasus pembunuhan. Kudengar, mereka jatuh cinta saat menjalankan sebuah misi rahasia di luar negeri. Namun, saat suaminya meninggal, ia malah tak kuasa menyelidikinya karena kesedihannya terlalu dalam.

Tuan Yoon ternyata meninggalkan 3 anak. Anak pertamanya adalah Yoon Jeonghan, yang mengikuti jejak kedua orangtuanya sebagai detektif muda. Namun, entah mengapa ia malah terjun ke dunia yang sangat jauh berbeda. Bahkan ia berada di bawah lengan seorang mafia bertopeng seperti Choi Siwon. Anak keduanya seorang perempuan berumur 22 tahun, selisih setahun dengan kakaknya. Namanya Yoon Wonwoo. Wonwoo adalah seorang dokter muda yang baru saja disumpah profesi. Ia sedang menjalani pendidikannya sebagai dokter spesialis anak. Aku tak mengerti, mengapa wanita yang lebih dingin dari Yoon Jeonghan itu bercita- cita menjadi peri bagi anak- anak kecil yang butuh kehangatan. Lalu adik bungsunya yang sangat mengejutkan karena menurutku ia terkenal seperti seorang artis. Namanya Seokmin. Umurnya 20 tahun. Dia adalah atlet basket emyang tengah diagung- agungkan penikmat olahraga. Ia memang menekuni bidang itu, tapi ia tak melupakan pendidikan. Ia juga mengikuti jejak kakak sulungnya mengakar di sekolah detektif. Ah, aku tidak habis pikir. Ada apa dengan keluarga ini.

"Aku masih ingat, saat itu, Jeonghan yang tak pernah menangis bisa menjadi sangat hancur saat itu. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh karena memang aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku tak melihat satu orang pun anggota Black Ex kecuali aku yang mengiringi kepergian ayah salah satu asistennya. Mungkin ini sudah menjadi budaya di tubuh Black Ex. Mereka tidak akan mengangap asisten sebagai seseorang yang istimewa seperti para _magician_ Aku baru benar- benar berani menemuinya saat Mr. Yoon sudah berubah wujud menjadi abu. Di sana, ia terkejut melihat keberadaanku.

 _Flashback_

"Seungcheol, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki. Kulihat, ia duduk bersama Yoon Wonwoo, adiknya yang masih setia berada di sampingnya. Aku memang sedikit risih jika ia memanggilku secara formal. Jarak usianya denganku hanya setahun. Aku merasa tua jika ia memanggilku secara formal. Jadilah, aku dipanggil nama saja olehnya.

Aku duduk di samping Jeonghan yang masih tampak belum rela melepas kepergian ayahnya. "Aku mengalami hal yang sama beberapa tahun lalu," ujarku. "Semua akan baik- baik saja. Tenanglah," Aku merangkul bahunya sama seperti Wonwoo. Wonwoo melirikku tajam.

"Siapa kau?" Wonwoo menaruh kecurigaan padaku.

Baru saja aku ingin menjawab, Jeonghan sudah menyambar. "Dia temanku di sekolah detektif dulu," Aku terjebak dalam naskah baru. Setelah menyebut dirinya pacarku, dia kini menyebutku teman di sekolah detektif. Apa itu tidak gila? "Wonnie, sebaiknya kau ke dalam. _Eomma l_ ebih membutuhkanmu. Aku harus bicara pada Seungcheol, temanku ini,"

Wonwoo memang adik yang sangat penurut. Ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan kami berdua di selasar rumah yang kini tidak terlalu ramai karena hari semakin malam.

"Aku sudah berfirasat terjadi sesuatu yang buruk denganmu pagi ini. Aku memutuskan untuk menjemputmu dan inilah yang kulihat sekarang," kataku. "Sedari tadi aku tak berani mendekatimu karena aku tahu, kehilangan seorang ayah memang sangat berat dan kau pasti butuh waktu untuk sendiri atau mungkin bersama Wonwoo."  
Jeonghan menunduk. " _Appa_ meninggal karena seseorang yang tak dikenal," gumamnya. "Dan aku tidak serta merta bisa menelan semua ini. Terlebih lagi adik- adikku..." Ia kembali terisak.

Aku bingung harus berbuat apa. Yang kubisa hanyalah menyediakan bahu dan dada untuk tempatnya menumpahkan air mata. Aku mendekapnya erat dan entah rasanya begitu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Aku merasa dipercaya untuk melindunginya saat ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidangku dan membasahi kemejaku dengan air matanya. Mungkin, saat ini ia tidak peduli siapa aku. "Setelah semuanya membaik, aku akan membantumu untuk mengungkap semuanya. Percayalah padaku,"

"Kami tidak mungkin mempercayai anggota Black Ex," ujarnya lirih. Aku mengrenyitkan dahi. "Aku...Sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui, penembak rahasia itu adalah orang dalam Black Ex, itulah sebabnya aku menutupi identitasmu di hadapan adikku,"

Aku terpaku. Secepat itu dia menyelidiki dan menemukan jawaban. "Lalu... kau tahu siapa orangnya?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng. "Black Ex terlalu banyak anggota. Aku tak mungkin mengidentifikasi secepat itu,"

Aku kembali menarik kepalanya menuju bahuku. Mungkin ia sedang meracau karena tidak stabil sehingga ia menyalahkan semua orang. Menyebut nama Black Ex, ah mengapa aku jadi merasa aneh. Aku merasa sangat bersalah padanya saat ini. Padahal aku tahu, itu bukanlah salahku dan dia juga merasa begitu. "Aku berjanji padamu dan peganglah janjiku karena aku bukanlah serigala yang berjubah domba putih. Kau mengawasiku 24 jam kan?" tanyaku. "Kau pasti mengerti selama ini tentang apa yang aku lakukan. Aku akan selalu berpihak padamu,"

 _Flashback End_

Aku menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah kakiku yang santai. Lalu, aku melihat punggung seorang wanita yang asing bagiku. Mendengar langkah kakiku, ia menoleh. Dan _Oh my God!_

Ia terlihat tidak biasa dan sangat cantik malam ini. Ia mengenakan gaun pendek warna hitam dengan aksen brokat lengan panjang serta emstiletto /emhitam dengan sedikit kilau emas. Rambutnya dan biasa dikuncir ekor kuda, kini sedikit bergelombang dan diurai dengan sangat anggun. Ia mengenakan jepit rambut kupu- kupu kecil dan dia menggunakan riasan tipis. Aku hampir lupa kalau dia adalah asistenku.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Wonwoo, dia yang mempercantik semuanya," ujar Jeonghan saat menyadari bahwa aku terpukau dengan kecantikannya. "Jangan diam seperti itu. Kita hampir terlambat,"

Kami berdua segera menuju mobil. Ah, mataku betah sekali melihatnya.

"Kau benar- benar berbeda! Sungguh!" Aku tak melepas pandanganku walau aku tengah mengemudikan mobil. "Kau tahu aku bukan perayu ulung dan ini benar- benar berasal dari hatiku yang paling dalam untuk kekasihku, hahaha,"

Aku memang sering bergurau padanya. Aku sering menyebutnya 'kekasihku' karena skenario yang ia buat sendiri. Matilah! Ia terjebak dalam skenarionya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau mau bercanda seperti itu Seungcheol," Ia melirikku tajam. "Padahal dua hari lalu kau melamarku, seharusnya kau menyebutku calon istrimu,"  
Aku tersenyum jahil. Memang benar. Yoon Jeonghan akan menjadi istriku dalam waktu dekat!

Sejak kematian ayahnya, aku dan Jeonghan menjadi semakin dekat bahkan keluarganya juga sudah mengenalku. Aku dekat dengan kedua adiknya dan juga Nyonya Yoon. Namun, tak sedikitpun identitasku sebagai Black Ex dipermasalahkan oleh mereka. Ya, karena aku kini sudah berpihak kepada mereka setelah tahu bahwa Black Ex ternyata sekeji itu pada ayah Jeonghan.

 _Flashback_

"Pergilah, Seungcheol! Tidak akan ada pengkhianat yang boleh menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini!" Nyona Yoon tiba- tiba bangkit dengan gurat kemarahannya. Ia tampak kecewa. Dihadapanku, Jeonghan dan kedua adiknya ia menunjukkan kekecewaannya. "Aku sudah bilang padamu Jeonghannie, pekerjaan dan ambisimu itu berbahaya! Lihat akibatnya sekarang! Andai kau tidak menerima tawaran pekerjaan dari mereka, emAppa-/emmu tidak akan terbunuh seperti ini!"

Jeonghan menitikkan air mata. "Tidak emeomma! /emAku juga melakukan ini demi ayah dan aku tidak tahu akhirnya akan jadi seperti ini,"

Aku mulai mengetahui jika sebenarnya Jeonghan menerima pekerjaan sebagai seorang asisten karena ia dan ayahnya ingin mencari sesuatu yang ada dalam Black Ex. Aku kembali terkotak oleh keluarga ini. Aku hanya bisa diam. Mereka memandangiku seperti ingin membunuhku saat mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah anggota Black Ex.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa _noona_ percaya dengan orang ini," sindir si bungsu, Seokmin.

"Dan kini dia mendengar semua apa yang kita katakan. emEonnie, /emkukira ini akan mengancam keselamatan kita," Woonwoo ikut angkat bicara sinis.

Aku tidak bisa lagi memisahkan mana yang harus kutuju. Namun, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Aku ingin menebus dosa- dosa ayahku saja dengan menjadi anggota Black Ex yang setengah sadar.

"Aku sudah pernah berjanji pada kakak kalian jika aku akan mengusut semuanya sampai selesai dan aku memang pengkhianat,Nyonya Yoon. Aku adalah pekhianat untuk kaumku sendiri, Black Ex. Ayahku seorang pesulap Black Ex dan meninggal saat melakukan kegiatannya menghibur banyak orang, Aku dikorbankan sebagai Black Ex. Apakah aku masih bisa disebut sebagai Black Ex?" tanyaku. "Tolong, izinkan aku keluar dari lembah hitam ini dan menjadi bagian dari kalian karena kita sebenarnya memiliki pandangan yang sama,"

"Apa kau bisa dipercaya?" tanya Seokmin.  
Aku mengangguk pasti. "Potong leherku jika aku berbohong. Begitupun aku yang melakukan semua ini demi ayahku,"

 _Flashback_

Selang dua bulan setelah itu, aku dan Jeonghan menjalin hubungan rahasia yang tidak diketahui oleh Black Ex. Lalu, dua hari lalu, kami berdua memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan cinta yang lebih serius. Aku benar- benar ingin hidup bersamanya dan aku menemukan untuk siapa aku bernafas, tentunya ayahku pula. Semua kebaikan Black Ex rasanya semu selama aku masih mempercayai keluarga Yoon dan naluriku sebagai anak yang ditumbalkan oleh kematian ayahnya.

Aku kembali menatap gadis cantik yang akan menjadi ibu dari anakku kelak. Ia sangat menawan malam ini. Aku mencoba fokus. "Bagaimana? Apa yang kau dapat?"

"Malam ini akan ada pelantikan anggota baru, namanya Kwon Soonyoung dan Hansol Vernon Chwe, mereka tidak memberitahukannya pada anggota lama karena ingin semuanya bersifat kejutan,"

"Lalu darimana calon istriku ini mendapat informasi?"

Ia menatapku dengan senyum manisnya yang mahal. "Kau melupakan siapa aku, tuan Choi?" Ia menyeringai. "Kau harus selalu ingat, ini adalah penebusan dosa kita, dosa ayahku, dosa ayahmu jua,"

Ah, baiklah dia memang pandai. Jangankan mencuri informasi, ia juga berhasil mencuri pandanganku bahkan menyitanya hingga tak ada perempuan lain yang mampu mengalihkannya.

Aku menepi dan menghentikan mobil.

"Hey, mengapa berhenti? Kau ummmpphhh..."  
Seketika bibir tebalku mengunci bibir tipisnya dengan ciuman lembut yang berujung pada lumatan- lumatan kecil. "Kau cerewet, sayang,"

TBC

Hai readerss! Maaf banget baru update lagii huhuuhu  
Awal masuk kuliah udah nyebelin lagi cobaaak! Tugasnya yang makin numpuk bikin mimin harus curi- curi waktu nih buat nulis -"  
Keep read ya guys! Semangattt, terima kasih yang sudah review. Tinggalkan jejak, emchingu :)


End file.
